Robtish
Robtish is a warrior themed scottish accented Nighlok. He is a brother of Steeleto. He has 2 squinted eyes and red skin. He has a helmet with spikes and a fierce grin with fangs. His upper body, which resembles an angry beast, is based on the Otoroshi (おとろし?). He serves as the main antagonist of the episodes "Test of the Leader" and "Jayden's Challenge". Biography Robtish was one of Nighloks. He was a fierce warrior among them and it is also stated by Octoroo that all other Nighloks fear him. Robtish wielded sword in battle and could fire powerful sonic attacks from dynamics on his head. In eleventh episode, Robtish was sent by Octoroo to destroy Jayden. Robtish attacked Panorama City and encountered Samurai Rangers. Robtish knocked out all rangers, except Jayden and battled Red Ranger. However then Deker interrupted, as he considered Jayden only as his opponent. After long fight Robtish dried out and retreated. Robtish returned in the next episode, again ready to battle Jayden. He again attacked the city and encountered rangers. He again used his sonic attacks, but rangers now worked together and protected Jayden from it. Jayden then combined Fire Smasher in the bazooka mode and destroyed Robtish. He then returned as Mega Monster and summoned some Flying Moogers into action to help him defeat rangers's megazord. However rangers formed Samurai Battlewing Megazord and destroyed Mogers and Robtish was destroyed a final time by the Samurai Battlewing Megazord's Megablade. Robtish later attended a Halloween party at the Nighlok Heaven here he recounts his battles with the Samurai Rangers. The other Nighloks for some reason get along with him well despite what Octoroo said in his debut. He gets scared at the sight of the red ranger pumpkin that Dreadhead used. When the party is over, Robtish tells Rofer that next year they should not talk about the rangers. Personality Robtish was fierce, brutal and ruthless Nighlok, who won't stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers and especially Jayden. However he also has a comedic side, mostly due to his scottish accent. Powers And Abilities * Strength-'In terms of pure physical strength, Robtish is the 2nd strongest Nighlock in Samurai (with only Arachnitor beating him). This obviously discounts later monsters such as Gigertox but if we're talking only this season, he is the 2nd strongest, * '''Armour-'''He has extremely tough armour to protect him. * '''Power: '''Robtish is one of the most powerful Nighloks to live. Arsenal *'Sword-H'e wields a massive sword in battle. **'Double Slash-'Definitevely Robtish's strongest attack. Robtish would fire a blue energy field from the "eyes" on either side of his head, holding the enemy in place. He would then charge up his sword with white energy and triple energy slash into the field. This was more than enough to take down, demorph, and severly injure all five Rangers. The only way that this was defeated was by four Rangers stopping it with thier Spin Swords and Jayden destroying him with the Five Disk Tiger Cannon before he could react. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Robtish is voiced by Peter Daube. Notes *Robtish is the second villain with a Scottish accent, the first being Klank from ''Power Rangers Zeo. However, due to their supernatural origin, neither of them are actually Scottish. * Robtish is one of the strongest Nighloks in the series as he was able to best all five Samurai Rangers and overpower Jayden. He would've been able to defeat them for good had Deker not intervened. *Alongside Arachnitor and Rhinosnorus, He appears in the most episodes as a MOTW, appearing in 3 episodes. *It is unclear why Robtish did not attempt his Double Slash during the Zord battle. Appearances * Power Rangers Samurai **'''Episode 11: Test of the Leader **'Episode 12:' Jayden's Challenge **'Halloween Special:' Party Monsters See Also ru:Робтиш Category:Samurai Category:nighloks Category:Octoroo's Monsters Category:Samurai Monsters